<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vater und Sohn by MissJinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530430">Vater und Sohn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx'>MissJinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Hogwarts, Before Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Child Harry Potter, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Kind weiß Harry Potter drei Dinge mit absoluter Sicherheit. Erstens: Die Dursleys hassen ihn. Zweitens: Seine Eltern waren Säufer, die bei einem Autounfall zu Tode gekommen sind, und Harry hätte mit ihnen sterben sollen. Und drittens: Selbst jetzt gibt es jemanden, der ihn liebt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. James und Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875733">Father and Son</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebenbild/pseuds/Ebenbild">Ebenbild</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vorwort der Übersetzerin: Ebenbild ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Father and Son" ist oben verlinkt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Als Harry klein war, wusste er drei Dinge mit absoluter Sicherheit.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Erstens: Die Dursleys hassten ihn. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Zweitens: Seine Eltern waren Säufer gewesen, die bei einem Autounfall zu Tode kamen, und Harry hätte mit ihnen sterben sollen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und drittens: Selbst jetzt gab es jemanden, der ihn liebte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Letzteres war es, das ihn bei Verstand hielt. Er war ein reizender kleiner Junge mit guten Manieren, und er behielt seine Fähigkeit zu lieben nur, weil es jemanden gab, der ihn liebte – sogar jetzt noch, trotz Säufereltern und trotz der Dursleys als seiner Pflegefamilie.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><span></span>"Ich hab dich sehr, sehr lieb", sagte James, der neben Harry auf der dünnen, zerschlissenen Matratze in dessen Schrank saß. "Das weißt du doch, oder?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry wusste es.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><span></span>Als er James das erste Mal getroffen hatte, war Harry gerade drei Jahre alt geworden. Damals ging es ihm furchtbar schlecht. Nur wenige Tage zuvor hatte er endgültig begriffen, dass seine Tante und sein Onkel ihn niemals liebhaben würden, was er auch täte. Er hatte ebenso verstanden, dass es somit niemanden mehr auf der Welt gab, der ihn liebte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Es hätte der Tag sein können, an dem die Bitternis oder sogar die Dunkelheit von ihm Besitz ergriff – so wie es einst bei Severus Snape und Tom Riddle geschehen war. Möglicherweise wäre Harry vom lichten Weg abgekommen ... wenn er an diesem Tag nicht James begegnet wäre.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>James war elf Jahre alt gewesen und erschienen, um ihm zu seinem Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Er erschien um Mitternacht, einfach so. Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts heraus, saß er auf einmal in Harrys Schrank vor dessen fadenscheiniger Matratze.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Wer bist du?", hatte Harry ihn erstaunt gefragt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Ich bin James – und du?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Harry", hatte er geantwortet und James neugierig angesehen. "Du heißt genauso wie ich. Mein zweiter Name ist auch James."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Daraufhin hatte James ihn mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis in den Augen anlächelt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Vielleicht gibt es einen Grund dafür, dass dein zweiter Name James ist", hatte er laut gegrübelt. "Vielleicht hieß dein Vater James und du wurdest nach ihm benannt – Harry James."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Häh?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>James hatte mit den Schultern gezuckt. "In meiner Familie ist es Tradition, einem Kind den Namen seines Vaters oder den eines toten Verwandten zu geben", erklärte er, während er Harry aus seinen schokoladenbraunen Augen offen anblickte. "Ich wurde nach meinem Großvater benannt. Vielleicht heißt du Harry James, weil dein Vater auch ein James war ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Mein Vater war ein Säufer", sagte Harry. "Ich will nicht wie ein Säufer heißen." Harry wusste nicht, was ein Säufer war, doch ihm war klar, dass es etwas Schlechtes bedeutete. Er wollte nicht wie ein schlechter Mensch heißen – immerhin war er selbst schon schlecht genug.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Vielleicht haben deine Tante und dein Onkel dich angelogen und dein Vater war gar kein Säufer, sondern ein Held", entgegnete James. "In dem Fall wärst du traurig, wenn James nicht der Name deines Vaters wäre ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Aber ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Hat deine Tante dich nie angelogen?", unterbrach James ihn. "Kannst du ihr wirklich vertrauen, dass sie dir immer Wahrheit sagt?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry zögerte kurz, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Nun, dann solltest du abwarten, bis du alt genug bist und selbst alles über deinen Vater herausgefunden hast. Urteile erst über ihn, wenn du ihn kennst – und wenn er wirklich ein Säufer gewesen sein sollte, dann erinnere dich daran, dass auch ich James heiße. Du könntest nach mir benannt sein ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Als er das hörte, lächelte Harry, und James lächelte zurück.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Harry", sagte James schließlich und streichelte ihm über den Kopf, "du hast mir gefehlt. Ich vermisse dich, seit ich dich verlassen habe."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Du hast mich verlassen?", fragte Harry.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>James nickte. "Ich habe dich vor zwei Monaten zurückgelassen – also, zumindest waren es zwei Monate für mich. Darf ich wiederkommen, wenn du mir fehlst?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ja", entschied er letztendlich. Wenn man jemanden vermisste, dann musste man ihn doch gernhaben, oder? Und diese Vorstellung war wundervoll für den einsamen dreijährigen Jungen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Danach hatte James ihm noch zum Geburtstag gratuliert, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste und wieder verschwand.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><span></span>In den darauffolgenden Jahren hatte James ihn oft besucht. Und während Harry erst zu einem kleinen und später zu einem großen Jungen heranwuchs, wurde auch James erwachsen. Mit der Zeit wandelte er sich von einem Jungen mit schalkblitzenden braunen Augen zu einem Teenager mit unordentlichem dunklen Haar und schließlich zu einem jungen Erwachsenen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie trafen sich regelmäßig. Für gewöhnlich erschien James mitten in der Nacht. Er tauchte stets aus dem Nichts auf, war einfach da. Er saß neben Harry auf dessen kleiner, schmaler Matratze und sie unterhielten sich miteinander, bevor er sich wieder in Luft auflöste und verschwand.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry war ein eher schweigsamer kleiner Junge, doch James machte es wett, indem er einfach doppelt so viel redete. Er sprach über alles. Seine Schule. Seine Freunde. Seine Familie ... Er hatte damit angefangen, als er Harry zum zweiten Mal besuchte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Das dritte Mal besuchte er ihn drei Wochen später. Harry war in den Schrank gesperrt worden, weil er etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Er wusste nur nicht, was. In derselben Nacht kam James zu ihm.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Hallo", hatte er ihn begrüßt. "Ich hab dich lieb."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er lächelte, als Harry ihn lediglich anstarrte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Das tue ich wirklich, glaub mir."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Aber ich kenne dich doch gar nicht", hatte Harry erwidert.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Dann erzähle ich dir eben von mir."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und genau das hatte er dann auch getan. Er erzählte ihm eine Geschichte über ein Mädchen namens Lily, Streiche, Ally und schleimige Slytherins.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Im Laufe der Jahre lernte Harry – abgesehen von dem, was er über die Dursleys und sein Leben wusste – einige Dinge, die wichtig waren, wenn er mit James sprach. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Erstens: James spielte anderen gern Streiche.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Zweitens: Slytherins waren schleimig und <em><span class="user_italic">nicht</span></em> vertrauenswürdig.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und drittens: Lily war ein Engel, und über alles erhaben, während Ally nur Al war, wenn er in James' Augen etwas falsch gemacht hatte ... <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Natürlich gab es noch weitere Namen, die Harry sich merken musste, um James' Erzählungen folgen zu können. Da gab es McGonagall, die Gestrenge. James mochte sie im Großen und Ganzen. Hagrid, den Riesen mit dem weichen Herzen. James liebte ihn abgöttisch. Professor Flitwick, den Klugen. Professor Slughorn, den Sammler. James hasste ihn, weil er versuchte, ihn seines Vaters und seiner Großmutter wegen seiner Sammlung einzuverleiben. Dann gab es noch Frank Longbottom, die Nervensäge, Ted – oftmals Teddy genannt – der einfach nur cool war, Malfoy, den arroganten Idioten, und Severus ... Kein Kommentar zu Severus und die zwiespältigen Gefühle, die James für ihn hegte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Es gab noch dutzende mehr. Manche von ihnen hatten zwei Namen – einen, wenn James demjenigen gerade wohlgesonnen war, und einen, wenn er sich über ihn ärgerte. Harry brauchte Jahre, bis er sicher wusste, welche Namen zu einer Person gehörten und welche zu einer anderen. Denn James nannte viele Namen. Er sprach über seine Freunde, über die Schule und seine Abenteuer, er sprach von seinen Feinden, von Lily und übers Fliegen, über die Slytherins, Ally und Severus ... Es gab Menschen, die er nur kurz erwähnte, andere Menschen, über die er die Nase rümpfte und spottete, so wie über Severus. Und es gab Menschen, die er mochte, so wie Ally und Lily ... Und natürlich gab es noch "Mum", gleichermaßen liebevoll wie furchteinflößend, und "Dad", James' Helden.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Mein Vater ist ein Held", erzählte James. "Er kämpfte im Krieg. Er ist ein Auror und ein großer Anführer."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Ein großer Anführer?", fragte der fünfjährige Harry verständnislos.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>James nickte. "So wie Albus Dumbledore oder Godric Gryffindor oder Merlin." Seine Augen glänzten vor Verehrung.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry kannte nur den Letztgenannten, aber er verstand, dass James' Dad wirklich ein großer Held sein musste, um mit Merlin verglichen zu werden. Immerhin, soweit er wusste, hatte Merlin Artus zum König gemacht – und um jemanden zum König zu machen, musste man schon sehr groß und mächtig sein.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Was hat er denn getan?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Einmal hat er gegen Monster gekämpft", antwortete James. "Monster, die dir deine Seele aussaugen, wenn du ihnen zu nahe kommst. Er hat hunderte von ihnen bekämpft, ohne auch nur einen Kratzer abzubekommen."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und dann erzählte James von Drachen und Hippogreifen und Werwölfen ...<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Eines Tages werde ich es schaffen, mich in ein Tier zu verwandeln", behauptete er. "Und dann werde ich der gesamten Schule einen Streich spielen ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und er erzählte weiter, immer mehr, von Streichen und allem anderen, nur um schlussendlich tief aufzuseufzen und zu sagen: "Natürlich darf Dad es nicht herausfinden. Er wäre nicht wahrhaftig böse auf mich – aber er ist mein Vater und als solcher müsste er mich dafür bestrafen. Ich liebe ihn trotzdem. Immerhin ist er der mit Abstand beste Vater der ganzen Welt."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry beschloss, dass er ganz genauso werden wollte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>James' Dad war ein Held. Er war ein Mensch, auf den man sich verlassen konnte, jemand, dem man vertrauen konnte und der geliebt wurde – alles Dinge, die der kleine, einsame Junge als gut und erstrebenswert ansah.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich genauso sein wie dein Vater, James", erklärte Harry, als er sieben Jahre alt war. Der fünfzehnjährige James lachte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Ich bin sicher, das wirst du", erwiderte er. "Genau wie ich. Eines Tages werde ich ein Held sein, so wie mein Vater."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Heißt das, ich darf nicht?", fragte Harry zögernd.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Doch", sagte James. "Ich bin sicher, du wirst eines Tages genauso sein wie mein Vater – er ist mein Held, aber ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn er auch deiner ist."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><span></span>Die Jahre vergingen. James wuchs zu einem jungen Mann heran und Harry zu einem großen Jungen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Heute war mein letzter Besuch bei dir, Harry, ich werde nicht wiederkommen", sagte James an Harrys zehntem Geburtstag.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Warum?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Weil ich nicht kann", antwortete James. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Aber warum?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Weil du mich nicht mehr brauchst, Harry."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Das ist nicht wahr! Ich brauche dich immer noch!"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Nein, tust du nicht", entgegnete James sanft. "In einem Jahr wirst du in dieselbe Schule kommen, in die ich gegangen bin. Du wirst dort Freunde finden und Abenteuer erleben. Du brauchst mich dafür nicht."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Aber ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Kein Aber. Ich weiß, dass es dir gut gehen wird." James lächelte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Aber warum kommst du mich nicht mehr besuchen?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Ich bin jetzt achtzehn", antwortete James leise. "Meine Schulausbildung ist beendet. Sobald ich die Schule verlasse, kann ich nicht mehr zu dir zurückkommen. Es tut mir leid ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Und heißt das ... heißt das, dass ich dich niemals wiedersehen werde?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>James zögerte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Ich verspreche dir ...", sagte er schließlich, immer noch zögerlich, "ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich noch ein Mal besuchen werde. Meine Zeit an der Schule reicht noch für eine Rückkehr zu dir, ein einziges Mal ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Wann wirst du ...?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Für dich werden Jahre vergehen", sagte James. "Während deiner Schulzeit wird es mir unmöglich sein, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich noch einmal besuchen werde, wenn du die Schule beendet hast. Ich kann nur nicht genau sagen, wann."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Schwörst du es?", fragte Harry schlussendlich.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Ich schwöre", antwortete James aufrichtig. "Auf Wiedersehen, Harry."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er ein letztes Mal – bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry und James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>In dem letzten Jahr vor Schulbeginn fühlte Harry sich manchmal sehr allein, doch als er endlich nach Hogwarts kam, dachte er kaum noch an James und die Dinge, die dieser ihm erzählt hatte. Das Leben an der Schule war aufregend; es passierte einfach so viel, zu viel, um öfter als ab und zu an James zu denken. Am meisten vermisste er ihn während der Sommerferien und an seinen Geburtstagen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dennoch gab es natürlich auch während der Schulzeit Momente, in denen James ihm fehlte. Wie zum Beispiel im zweiten Jahr, als auf einmal alle glaubten, er wäre der Erbe Slytherins, oder im vierten, als alle dachten, er hätte sich ins Trimagische Turnier geschummelt. Das waren die Momente, in denen Harry sich James herbeiwünschte, James und dessen Geschichten über seinen Vater und all die Schwierigkeiten, denen jener gegenübergestanden hatte, die er überwunden hatte und aus denen er stolzer und stärker als zuvor hervorgegangen war.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>In anderen Momenten, wie zum Beispiel am Ende des vierten Schuljahres, als Cedric starb, am Ende des fünften, als Sirius starb, am Ende des sechsten, als Dumbledore starb, am Ende des siebten als unzählige Menschen starben, sehnte Harry sich schmerzlich nach James' Erzählungen, um sich daran erinnern zu können, dass es auch andere gab, andere Menschen, die Verluste erlitten hatten und selbst <em><span class="user_italic">daraus</span></em> erstarkt hervorgegangen waren.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Doch James war nicht da. Und so klammerte Harry sich an die Erinnerungen, die er an dessen Geschichten hatte, und hielt durch.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Nach dem Ende des Krieges wurde Harry ein Auror. Er jagte die verbliebenen Todesser und andere Kriminelle, wie auch verbrecherische Werwölfe und Vampire ...<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Schließlich war Ginny alt genug und sie heirateten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie lebten ihr Leben, bis die Vergangenheit nahezu in Vergessenheit geraten war.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Der Krieg und die Abenteuer aus Harrys Schulzeit waren nichts weiter als verblasste Erinnerungen. Das Leben bei den Dursleys war eine sogar noch blassere Erinnerung.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Doch trotz alldem – ab und an dachte Harry an James, an den geisterhaften Jungen, den er im Laufe der Jahre mit seinem verstorbenen Vater in Verbindung gebracht hatte. Er verstand nur nicht, woher James Potter ihn gekannt hatte, als dieser selbst noch ein Kind gewesen war.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry hatte die Antwort nie herausfinden können, und James war – entgegen seines Versprechens – nie wieder erschienen. Nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte Harry Jahr um Jahr auf ihn gewartet. Nach fünf Jahren hatte er die Hoffnung aufgegeben, James jemals wieder zu begegnen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Stattdessen hatte er sein Leben in die Hand genommen. Er war Chefauror geworden, genau wie James' Vater – Chefauror, Held, liebender Ehemann und nun sogar Vater.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Lächelnd sah er auf das Baby in seinen Armen hinab, das vor wenigen Stunden das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Ginny schlief vollkommen erschöpft in ihrem Krankenhausbett neben ihm.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Harry hatte nun zum ersten Mal die Zeit und Gelegenheit, einen genauen Blick auf seinen neugeborenen Sohn zu werfen. Es sah aus, als hätte er das typische Potter-Haar geerbt. Seine Augen waren gerade geschlossen, aber – wie er wusste – noch babyblau. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis sie ihre endgültige Farbe offenbarten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"James", wisperte Harry, während er das Kind in seinen Armen betrachtete. "James Sirius."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ginny und er hatten sich auf diesen Namen geeinigt, um seinen Vater und seinen Paten zu ehren.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sein Vater – ein Held, fürwahr. James hatte recht gehabt. Harry hatte sich niemals wieder für seinen zweiten Namen geschämt und würde es auch nie.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er lächelte und streichelte über die spärlichen dunklen Haare seines Sohnes.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Mein kleiner James", flüsterte er liebevoll.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Ja", antwortete eine andere Stimme, ebenfalls flüsternd, neben ihm.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Erschrocken wandte Harry sich um und erblickte ... James. Den anderen James, nicht das Baby in seinen Armen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Dir ist schon klar, dass du nicht überleben wirst, wenn du ihn fallen lässt, oder?", meinte James grinsend und schaute auf das Baby.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"James!", rief Harry überrascht.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Ja", antwortete dieser abermals, ohne den Blick von dem Baby abzuwenden. "Das ist irgendwie schräg", bemerkte er, bevor er Harry endlich ansah. "Andererseits ... ist es nun wirklich nicht das erste seltsame Erlebnis, das ich habe ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Seltsam?", fragte Harry, während er James betrachtete, der noch genauso aussah wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Damals war er zehn gewesen. "Du bist noch immer achtzehn Jahre alt!", stellte er verblüfft fest.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Natürlich", erwiderte James. "Ich habe dich – dein kleines Ich – schließlich erst vor zwei Wochen das letzte Mal besucht. Nun ja, für <em><span class="user_italic">mich</span></em> ist es erst zwei Wochen her."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Vor zwei Wochen ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Genau", bestätigte James lächelnd. "Ich werde in zwei Stunden mein Abschlusszeugnis bekommen – du wirst doch da sein, oder?"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Was?", fragte Harry, völlig verwirrt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Die Verleihung meines Abschlusszeugnisses – du wirst doch dabei sein, Dad, oder?", erwiderte James lächelnd, bevor er wieder auf das Baby hinabsah.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Äh ... ja ... sicher doch ...", antwortete Harry, immer noch zu überrumpelt, um mehr hervorzubringen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Danke", sagte James, ohne aufzusehen. "Du hattest recht, Dad, ich war wirklich niedlich." Er begann zu grinsen. "Du aber auch ... als du drei Jahre alt warst ... und vier ... und fünf ..."<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"James!"<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>James lachte nur und streichelte seinem Baby-Ich über die Wange.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Wir sehen uns in achtzehn Jahren, Dad", sagte er, bevor er sich in Luft auflöste, verschwand und einen erstaunten Harry zurückließ, der nun vollkommen perplex auf das schlafende Baby in seinen Armen blickte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><span></span>Achtzehn Jahre später richtete der achtzehnjährige Hogwarts-Absolvent James Sirius Potter sich in seinem Stuhl auf und öffnete die Augenlider. Er blickte direkt in die grünen Augen seines Vaters, die hinter dessen Brille funkelten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>"Hallo, Dad", sagte er. Und lächelte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span><br/><span></span></p>

<p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>*** ENDE ***</p>
</div><div class="user_center">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Danke fürs Lesen. Kudos und Kommentare sind mir wie immer sehr willkommen :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>